Kimberlite Z Series
*1967 ZT "Uncle Sam" - Complete Baptism of Fire *1969 ZTS - *1970 ZZT - *1970 ZZT "The Bootlegger" - *1970 ZZT "The Cultbuster" - Complete Pickup Blowup |seats = 2 |weapons = *Driver - Sidearm *Passenger - Handheld "The Bootlegger" *Driver - Mounted M2 Machine Guns, Sidearm |class = Automobiles }} The Kimberlite Z Series is a style of car produced by the automotive company Kimberlite that appears in Far Cry 5 1967 Kimberlite ZT driven right by all of them.|Item Description}} The 1967 ZT is a muscle car with miles and a lifespan longer than most of its owners. The '69 ZT can be modified with several paint schemes and bobbleheads. 1967 Kimberlite ZT "Uncle Sam" The custom painted for Clutch Nixon, the "Uncle Sam" is a 1967 ZT is a muscle car in a motif that would make any true patriot shed a single tear, as an eagle screeches overhead. The Uncle Sam is unlocked by completing Baptism of Fire, and cannot be modified. 1969 Kimberlite ZTS The slightly newer version of the '67 ZT, the 1969 ZTS version is a sport version of the older ZT, having a black & red scheme. The ZTS cannot be modified. 1970 Kimberlite ZZT "The Bootlegger" The Bootlegger is a 1970 version of the Z series, the ZZT, armed with two roof-mounted M2 .50 Caliber machine guns. The driver controls the guns, and has a limited yaw to angle them at targets; most of the aiming comes down to driving in the right direction and using the guns to fine aim. The guns can be toggled off so that use of the driver's sidearm weapon can be used like a normal drive-by weapon. The Bootlegger can be modified with several paint schemes and bobbleheads. 1970 Kimberlite ZZT "The Cultbuster" The first version that wasn't armed, the Cultbuster version was a reward for completing the Pickup Blowup Live Event. The livery of the car, detailed with the sin WRATH stenciled on it, makes it perfect for The Junior Deputy. The Cultbuster cannot be modified. 1970 Kimberlite ZZT "Devil" Added the week after the Pickup Blowup event ended, Devil is a more "photogenic" version of the Cultbuster and Bootlegger versions. The Devil can be modified with one of several paint schemes. Gallery fc5_vehicle_kimbzt.jpg|The base 1967 model Kimberlite ZT fc5_vehicle_kimbzt_skin_blue.jpg|"Blue Jeans" fc5_vehicle_kimbzt_skin_green.jpg|"Green Jeans" fc5_vehicle_kimbzt_skin_yellow.jpg|"Stinger" fc5_vehicle_kimbzt_skin_orange.jpg|"Orange Peel Out" fc5_vehicle_kimbzt_skin_red.jpg|"Scarlet" fc5_vehicle_kimbzt_clutch.jpg|"Uncle Sam", Clutch Nixon's variant reward from Baptism of Fire fc5_vehicle_kimbzts.jpg|The '69 ZTS model fc5_vehicle_kimbzzt_boot.jpg|1970 ZZT, "The Bootlegger" fc5_vehicle_kimbzzt_boot_skin_blue.jpg|"Renoir Blue" fc5_vehicle_kimbzzt_boot_skin_green.jpg|"Green. Angry." fc5_vehicle_kimbzzt_boot_skin_yellow.jpg|"Sunlight 'Em Up" fc5_vehicle_kimbzzt_boot_skin_orange.jpg|"Orange You Glad" fc5_vehicle_kimbzzt_boot_skin_red.jpg|"The Bleeder" fc5_vehicle_kimbzzt_cult.jpg|1970 ZZT, "The Cultbuster" fc5_vehicle_kimbzzt_devil.jpg|1970 ZZT, "Devil" Fc5 vehicle kimbzt pyg1.jpg|The '67 ZT, showing the Pygmalion badging Fc5 vehicle kimbzt pyg2.jpg|Ditto Fc5 vehicle kimbzts pyg1.jpg|The '69 ZTS, showing the Pygmalion badging Fc5 vehicle kimbztzts 1.jpg|A '67 ZT and a '69 ZTS in Fall's End Fc5 vehicle kimbztzts 2.jpg|Ditto, rear Fc5 vehicle kimbztzts 3.jpg|Ditto, outside the Spread Eagle Bar Trivia *The Kimberlite Z Series, and the newer Kimberlite S Series are likely based on the Ford Motor Company's Mustang series, as both bear similarities to their contemporaries. *The ZZT does not have a fully "stock" model available for purchase, as the ZZT only has the Bootlegger, Cultbuster, and Devil variants in the store. **Stock-model ZZT's can be found around Hope County, but can not be directly purchased by the player. **While the Bootlegger can be modified like a stock variant, the mounted machine guns, bull bar, and offroad tires prevent it from being a truly "stock" car in appearance. *The Bootlegger is available for placement in Far Cry Arcade. *Despite the description and branding marking the '67 ZT and '69 ZTS as Kimberlite vehicles, the badging on the vehicles undeniably labels them as Pygmalion makes, due to the front grille badging, and rear Pygmalion wordmark.2018 May 11, Far Cry 5: In-Game Appearance. Retrieved 2018 May 11. *In title update 7, the Devil variant was given several paint schemes, thus giving it the ability for customization. References Category:Land Vehicles Category:Vehicles